


Still falling for you

by Fifty



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prison, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: Words cannot even begin to describe how f*****g excited I was for this episode and it didn't disappoint. Now we all have to wait until the next episode. So until then because I've been watching the episode non stop I decided to write another story for gallavich. Btw I thought when Ian and Mickey were kissing Mickey pulled back and said "tell him goodbye but according to the script he didn't. O well another excuse to re watch it.  Sorry rant over enjoy the story and let me know what you think xx Also what was your favorite scene xx winner for best answer gets to choose the next gallavich story xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot even begin to describe how f*****g excited I was for this episode and it didn't disappoint. Now we all have to wait until the next episode. So until then because I've been watching the episode non stop I decided to write another story for gallavich. Btw I thought when Ian and Mickey were kissing Mickey pulled back and said "tell him goodbye but according to the script he didn't. O well another excuse to re watch it.  Sorry rant over enjoy the story and let me know what you think xx Also what was your favorite scene xx winner for best answer gets to choose the next gallavich story xx 

 

¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤'¤

 

When it came to Mickey there was always something about him which Ian found very hard to let go. No matter how hard he concentrated on his new job, new boyfriend his new future there was always something that would make his heart clench in longing as there was a peice of his puzzle missing.

 

Despite him standing there with a cigerette in hand waiting anxiously with butterflies in his stomach, Ian did listen to Fionas advice about Mickey, however Ian knew he would never truly let Mickey Milkovich go. He was his drug, his daily dose of nicotine which scratched at his skin and daily reminded him how good that feeling was.

 

Lifting his head when he heard footsteps on the wooden dock his heart pounded against his chest like a steady drum as he took in the appearance and smile of Mickey.

 

"Knew you'd come" Mickey spoke feeling his movements quicken to get closer to Ian "knew you'd come" he repeated with an almost releif in his voice "Come here"

 

The pair connected lips which seemed to only intensify the burning desire inside them. When was the last time they had actually kissed? With all the madness which seemed to happen over the months which led up to Ian's arrest over ditching the military and Mickey's arrest for attempting to kill that bitch Sammy. The pair had last kissed by the baseball field after exchanging fists as they both worked out their frustrations.

 

Suddenly the image of Trevor flashed through Ian's mind causing him to push the convict away from him. Pushing Mickey back Ian panted with anger as his emotions and mind seemed to be completely mixed together.

 

"Da fuck man" Mickey rubbed his lower lip assessing Ian

 

"Do you think my life hasn't moved on without you?"

 

"No, I just thought that you'd be down for me since the whole reason I did time was going after the bitch who tried to ruin you"

 

"I'm not pissing away my life"

 

"Stop" as Mickey's lips connected again with the only boy he has ever loved Ian once again shoved away.

 

"Fuck! I have my shit together, Mick! And I-I have a-a fucking boyfriend!" 

 

"Boyfriend?" The news sending daggers straight to Mickeys heart before coming to the realization Ian still gave a shit about him "what you doing here then? Hmm?" 

 

Ian looked at Mickey before kissing him passionately the familiarity with each other felt natural, like this is where they both truly belonged

 

"Tell me good-bye" Mickey panted as he pulled away for a second seeing the agitation in Ian's eyes "what?" He hummed in satisfaction as Ian stripped his t shirt off, the memories of him were nothing compared to the real thing. Mickey quickly turned round while pulling his pants down feeling the anticipation build in his body as he heard Ian quickly remove his belt. Turning his head slightly to the side Mickey whispered "fuck" as Ian slowlt entered him while prepping small kisses on his neck. 

 

The pair tangled their fingers together and squeezed gently an almost silent plea from both of them to never be apart again. 

 

"Fuck Ian" Mickey moved his free hand until it connected with Ian's backside through the rough fabric of his jeans "give it to me"

 

He wasn't sure if it was Mickey, the sex or just this entire situation but Ian felt breathless as he pulled back only to quickly enter Mickey again. Leaning forward until his face was pressed against Mickey's he began to quicken his movements. 

 

Mickey connected his lips to Ian's as the pair shared the same breath. The familiar build began to build and neither boys could hold back "Mickey...fuck!" Ian arched his back feeling his release spill into Mickey. Moving his hand around until he reached Mickey's cock he soon felt Mickey tighten himself around his own and spill into his hand. 

 

The pair stood there for what felt like hours until their breathing calmed down. They adjusted their clothing and turned to look at each other with a satisfied smile

 

"I missed you man" Leaning in Mickey placed a tender kiss onto Ians soft lips feeling him melt into his embrace as he wrapped one hand on Ian's cheek and his other around his waist bringing him closer. 

 

"I fucking missed you too"

 

♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

 

Eventually the pair found themselves inside the van which picked Mickey up from the baseball grounds. As Mickey held onto Ian's hand, Ian pressed himself to the convict as he slept peacefully, leaning into his neck Ian breathed in the familiar scent of Mickey as he closed his eyes and listened as his...lover slept. 

 

Ian was still unsure of what he was going to do after tonight. But he knew in that moment with Mickey wrapped in his embrace he never wanted to be apart from him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out this awesome fan video of gallavich it's awesome xx
> 
> https://youtu.be/yYw5Td9LEug


End file.
